


Pitch's Girls Play a Prank

by ab2fsycho



Series: Why is Tea Always Gone [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, M/M, Sophie and Pitch are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie has invaded Pitch's lair and Sera is greatly entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch's Girls Play a Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianLace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianLace/gifts).



Sera was not used to hearing screaming children in Pitch’s lair, much less a happily screaming child. As she entered the dark pit, she was greeted by a face she was certain could turn the child’s gleeful cries into cries of terror. If she could see him, that is.

“Run while you can!” Rin told her.

Sera’s eyebrow quirked. “I’m guessing Sophie’s visiting.”

“She hasn’t stopped chasing Pitch since she got here. He’s gone so deep into hiding not even I can find him in the shadows.”

“Where’s Jack? And Jamie?”

“Frosty Junk is doing his Guardian thing,” Rin said, glancing around the lair warily as the screaming got louder. “Not sure where the brother is or if he’s here.” His eyes widened. “She’s coming!”

“You’re not going to take the opportunity to scare her?”

“Do you want Nightmare Man to kill me? Remember, she’s not just any believer. She’s—.”

“Jack’s believer. Got it. Now go hide. Avoid dying.” She then proceeded to grumble, “While it would make life easier for the rest of us, it would upset your proverbial mother.”

“I heard that!” Rin shouted, offended.

“Then you know Jack is your mother,” Sera responded nonchalantly. “The other part can’t be news to you.”

“Go such your boyfriend’s eggs!”

“You have been around my father entirely too much. Get out more often.” Get lost, maybe, she thought. She elected not to say it aloud lest they continue arguing.

Stepping deeper into the lair, Sera finally came face to face with the little screamer. Or rather, toe to toe. She would’ve had to crouch to come face to face with one Sophie Bennett. When the girl looked up at her, she smiled brightly and ran to hug her legs. “Sera!” the human cried. Sera had had to get used to hugs. Suffocating hugs from Bunny, cold hugs from Jack, shoulder pats that translated into hugs from Pitch, and small hugs from Sophie. Sophie’s hugs were the least overwhelming, and also the most precious. Sera patted the girl on the head, making Sophie laugh.

When Sophie detached herself from Sera, Mother Nature asked, “Have you caught the Boogeyman, yet?”

Sophie’s adorable expression of joy became one of determination in mere seconds. “No! He’s hiding!”

Sera chuckled. “Not your lucky day, huh.” She thought for a moment, her hand going to her chin. “You know . . . I’ve got an idea.” Grouching down, Sera whispered to Sophie. “I bet you I can help you catch him.”

Sophie’s face lit up. “You can help?” she asked, hushing her tone so it matched Sera’s whisper.

Sera smiled. “It’s gonna be our little secret.”



Once Pitch was certain his lair was safe again, he emerged from its depths to be greeted by Sera. She smirked. “You wouldn’t happen to have been hiding from a small, blonde six-year-old, would you?”

“She’s not seven yet?” Pitch asked without thinking.

“You’re keeping count?”

Pitch elected to narrow his eyes rather than answer. Then he said, “The coast is clear, is it not?”

“Don’t you know your lair well enough to tell on your own?”

“You’re in a fine mood, you are.” Her grin widened at his irritation. He sighed heavily. “Have you come here to ensure the Fearling has not yet murdered anyone?”

“Not really. I came over more because there’s a surprising lack of need for my aggressive phenomena in the world. Everthing’s running smoothly, so I figured I’d bother you.”

Pitch smiled. Unlike other immortals he refrained from naming, Sera was not a bother. But even he had to ask, “Not off to disrupt Jack’s blizzard in Russia?”

“He’s having too much fun. Gotta let him do his job every so often,” she responded. Her brow furrowed. “How do you know he’s in Russia?”

“Just a precaution,” he answered quickly. His smile dissipated. “In the event that . . . .”

She saved him from finishing. “He is rather accident-prone.” She shifted from one foot to another. “Any pranks I should be wary of? Ice on the bridges?”

Pitch shook his head. “Rin has been amazingly well-behaved of late. It concerns me.”

“Indeed, it probably should,” she concurred.

She shifted her weight again. It was not typical of her to move this much while standing, and that caught his attention. “Are you in pain?”

Her eyes flitted about as she glanced about the lair without moving her head. When she glanced back at him, her response was a clipped, “Nope.”

“Do you have bad news, or at the very least news I would not appreciate?”

“No,” she answered a little too quickly.

Pitch took the naturally predatory action of circling her. She followed his steps, turning so that her back was never to him. His suspicions grew. “What are you hiding?”

“What makes you think I’m hiding anything?” There was entirely too much mirth in her voice.

“Don’t answer my question with another question. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Again, she answered too quickly.

“You are a terrible liar,” he said as he stopped circling her.

“Oh Father,” she stepped closer, setting his senses on high alert, “you are entirely too suspicious.” Why did Sera’s hand clasping his shoulder suddenly feel sinister?

Only now did he notice the straightness of her back, the awkwardness of her movement. By the time Sophie Bennett dropped from her perch within the bush that was Sera’s hair, it was too late for Pitch to run. “PEEK-A-BOO!” the girl cried, wrapping herself around Pitch’s legs and causing him to trip before he could think to sink into the shadows. He fell backwards, hitting his head. He managed to refrain from cursing as the girl ran in circles around him shouting, “I got him! I got him!”

“High five, small fry,” Sera said, the two women in Pitch’s life clapping their hands together in a sign of victory.

Pitch didn’t move to get up. He just sighed and closed his eyes. He realized that he wasn’t capable of blushing, but if he was his cheeks would be brightly flushed.

“You okay, there?” came a familiar voice.

Opening his eyes slowly, Pitch saw that Jack was standing over him. The winter spirit was struggling not to laugh at Pitch’s embarrassment as he knelt down beside the Nightmare King’s head. “I take it you witnessed this exchange,” Pitch stated, his irritation evident.

“Would it make you feel better if I said no?”

With that single question, Jack was able to make Pitch smile again. “Yes.”

Jack bent over, placing a kiss on the Boogeyman’s creased forehead. Pitch could feel the laughter welling up in Jack, but the tenderness made him forget his plight. This was especially true when Jack placed another kiss of Pitch’s lips before helping him sit up. Once upright, he found himself glaring at the still laughing Sera and Sophie. Once they saw he was up, they promptly stopped. Then Sophie ran to him and threw her arms around his chest. His eyes widened at the contact. Though she believed in him and feared him on some level, he still expected her to run straight through him. A hug was the last thing he’d expected from Sophie. How was he supposed to deal with this?

Eventually, he relaxed and allowed the contact to continue. Jack moved to stand beside Sera, who rest her hand in her palm and smiled at what must be an interesting sight to behold. “This deserves a picture,” she said.

“I should really get a camera for all the moments you guys have,” Jack concurred, leaning on his staff.

Their eyes caught on something behind Pitch. Taken off guard once again, he was completely unprepared for Rin to come up behind her and clip something on top of his head. As the Fearling disappeared in the shadows again, his laughter echoing throughout the lair, Pitch pulled the clip from his hair. “A bow? Really?” he asked no one in particular, unimpressed.

Rin, Sera, and Jack all guffawed when Sophie reached for the bow and wound up putting it back in Pitch’s hair. “Pretty!” she cried, adjusting the clip. She was completely oblivious to Pitch’s disdain for the item. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that nothing he was allowed to do would work against Sophie. He sighed, slouched, and gave in.

“We win this round,” Sera told Sophie once she was through doubling over from laughter.

“We win! We win!” the blonde child said, jumping up and down as she ran to Sera and hugged her legs.

For Pitch, the sight of Sera and Jack smiling was almost worth the embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute thing.
> 
> Remember when I said I cosplayed as fem!Pitch? Well, here are a few pictures of that cosplay:
> 
> http://twofacedpsycho.tumblr.com/post/62558969542/finally-these-are-the-four-pictures-i-like-best


End file.
